*REN, A STRANGE DREAM, & THE SUZAKU SEVEN* (Ch. 1)
by Dark Fairy1
Summary: One boring day, Ren decides to somehow wish the Suzaku Seven to her room! But when her friends suddenly come out from under the bed, things may get a little strange.....


((::pops out & scares the livin shit out of ya:: hi d00ds, I'm Fang- chan...& um...this is my first fic!! So..eh...i hope ya like it!! Once u read...pleeze review! i want to know what ya think!! ^^ Most of the ficlets i write are messed-up, just to warn ya...and um...usually about Fushigi Yugi, Maho Tsukai Tai!, Ayashi No Ceres, or...my friends...OO;;; (those will be extra-scary! =D) So...eh...ENJOY! ::goes away::))  
  
*(here's some shit youll need to know before readin this)*  
  
Gohan=one of Rens friends  
  
Trunks=a really perverted guy who loves his monkeys  
  
Shei=one of Ren & Rankos best friends IRL who loves Hotohori  
  
Ranko=one of Ren's best friends IRL  
  
Veg=Ren's b/f  
  
Goten=a guy that has a crush on Ren  
  
Videl=one of Ren's friends whos just kinda weird  
  
Kakarot=another one of Ren's friends  
  
d00d=weird way of saying "dude"  
  
snortle=to snort O.o;;;  
  
WTF=what the fuck??!!!!!!  
  
SmarterChild=this robot thing on AOL that you IM and it can help you find stuff on the net, or you can just chat with it about shit ^^  
  
weedle=a little green worm type thing  
  
~my friends names are mostly from DBZ. Please know that I call them this because of their screen name on AOL. (it's not their real name!) XD~  
  
~If you are a Miaka, Tamahome, or Mitsukake fan...im gonna tell you ahead of time...THEY DIE.~  
  
~if you are a Tasuki lover, ha! too bad...he's mine ^^~  
  
WELL! ENJOY THE STORY!!! ^^  
  
  
  
***THE SUZAKU SEVEN MEET REN & HER FRIENDS***  
  
Ren: eh...how boring it is to just sit here......::gets an idea:: ^^!! I KNOW!!! I WILL INVITE ALL OF ZE SUZAKU PEEPLES TO MY HOUSE!!!! YEA!!!! ::wishes all of the Suzaku Seven into her room::  
  
Suzaku Seven: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; WTF?!??!?!!?!?!??!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!!!  
  
Ren: d00d!! HI!!!!!!!! ::goes up to them::  
  
Tasuki: SHIT!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE???!!!!!?!?!?!??!! ::looks around::  
  
Nuriko: OO;; .....i do not know...  
  
Chichiri: Look!! ^^ There are posters of us everywhere, no da!!  
  
::all look::  
  
Tamahome: whoaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Check out all this neato stuff, guyz!! ::grabs a bag & starts putting everything he sees in it:: .....im gonna be RIICH!!!!!  
  
Ren: ::stares at all of them:: WEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
::all look at Ren:: WHHHOOO ISSSS THAAAAAT.......................  
  
Ren: D00000D!!!!!!!! I am REN! ZE EVIL EVIL WEEDLE-TRAINER!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! I HAVE WISHED U ALL HERE & SHIT!!!  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
Chiriko: ::looks at her math homework all crumpled up on the floor:: eh...whoEVER she is...she cant do math for SHIT!!! XD  
  
Ren: ::stands there & snortles::  
  
::all of Rens friends pop out from under ze bed::  
  
Friends: BOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suzaku Seven: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO ARE THEY!!!?!!?!!!!!  
  
::friends attack them::  
  
Mitsukake: ::gets turned on by Gohan::  
  
Gohan: OO;; ...eh...Mitsukake...dont look at me like that, or i'll DUNKLE you!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: ::rapes him::  
  
Chiriko: BUT...BUT.....::cries:: MITSUKAKE!!!!!!I thought you loved MEE!!?  
  
Mitsukake: eh..what?????? ::still on top of Gohan::  
  
::Trunks pops out & eats Mitsukake::  
  
Ren: ::cracks up on the floor::  
  
Tasuki: d00d........::sees Rens cat and thinks it's Tama-neko gone black::  
  
::tries to act black:: yo yo yo Tama whazzap....  
  
Ren's Cat (Emanon): ::hisses, pisses, & hides under the bed::  
  
Tasuki: AHHHH!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
Nuriko: ::looks around in Rens closet, trying stuff on:: oh!! i just looove all of these clothes!! Ive never seen ANYthing LIKE them before!!!! ::noses through all the lingerie:: OO;; ooooooo..........  
  
::Videl pops out eating some spicy bunnies, along with Goten, Veg, & Kakarot::  
  
Videl: hiiiiiiiii..........  
  
Goten: ?????????????? ::has no clue whats going on::  
  
Veg: d00d!!!!!!! ALL O THE SUZAKU PEEPLES!! WOWZA!!!  
  
Kakarot: ....neaaaaaat d0000d  
  
Ren: ::bonks Goten on the head:: who invited you?!!  
  
Goten: ::runs away sobbing:: ....youuuu diiiid Fangy......WAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: ....i really hope the Seiryu werent invited...that could be a real problem, no da...  
  
Nuriko: ::still trying on clothes:: Oooooo......bras...panties......thongies....  
  
Tasuki: ::still pissed off at Emanon:: grrrr...::sticks his fan under the bed:: REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::bed blows up, and Emanon gets blown through the wall::  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
Ren: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PWEEZE??????!!!!!!!! ::stands there with a microphone::  
  
::nobody pays attention cuz they are too busy messing with all of her stuff::  
  
Ren: ~_~ SHIT U FUCKIN IDIOTS!!!!!!! YOUR ATTENTION PLEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: ::starts rappin 'slimshady'::  
  
Ren: ::glares at Gohan:: im guessing you think thats funny, eh....? \  
  
Gohan: ::acts all innocent & shrinks::  
  
Ren: ::dunkles him::  
  
((Fang's Vocab List--- DUNKLE ( 'dun-cle ) to shove one's head in the toilet bowl, when it is filled with shit.))  
  
::everyone cracks up::  
  
Tamahome: ::dunkles himself:: Oooooo......  
  
Ren: ::cracks up & falls on Tasuki::  
  
Tasuki: ......WTF?!!! GET OFF ME, U LITTLE PUNK!!!!!!  
  
Ren: Punk? Why yes....i am a punk O.o  
  
Tasuki: ::eyes fill with littleer heartz::  
  
Ren: ::eyes fill with littleer heartz tooo::  
  
Tasuki: ::blush:: .....preeetty...  
  
Ren: ::dies::  
  
Tasuki: ::shrugs::  
  
Ren: ::comes back to life & fucks him::  
  
Veg: ::sobbing:: ....but...but...but...what about me??!!! I thought you loved MEE?!! -_-;;;  
  
Ren: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; oopsie daisyzzzzz......  
  
Tasuki: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Chiriko: ::still sad about Trunks eating Mitsukake::  
  
All: eh...Chiriko????  
  
Chiriko: ::looks up::  
  
All: whats.....wrong.......???????????!  
  
Chriko: ::shrugs:: i donno!!!!!!! =D  
  
Trunks: hey fang....u wanna---  
  
Ren: ::cuts him off:: no.  
  
::all giggle::  
  
Nuriko: ::pops out of the closet & models all of the stuff he tried on::  
  
Rest of the Suzaku Six: ((Mitsukake=dead ^^)) NURIKOOOOO!!! U SAID YOUR CROSSDRESSING DAYZ WERE OVER!!!! ::all glare at him::  
  
Nuriko: ::sweatdrops & shrugs:: i dont remember ever sayin that, d00ds...O.o;;  
  
::Ranko appears::  
  
Ranko: d00000000000000d!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: d00d. hi RANKOOOOO  
  
Ranko: hiiii.....Suzaku-ish peeples....  
  
All o Ren's Friends: hi Ranko........::a few of them glaring at her::  
  
Ranko: ::sweatdrops:: ::dunkles them all:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Tasuki: ::starts kickin Tamahomes ass::  
  
Tamahome: HEY!!! WTF?!!!!  
  
Ren: fuck tha whaaaaa??? ::cracks up when she realizes Tamahomes gettin his ass whooped::  
  
::Miaka-butt appears::  
  
Miaka: HI!! How come i wasnt invited at first? O.o;;  
  
Ren: because I hate you.  
  
Miaka: ::sobs & runs to Tamahome::  
  
Tamahome: ::still getting his ass whooped::  
  
Miaka: ::sees Ren with an ax out of the corner of her eye::  
  
Ren: ::ax murders her:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
::all celebrate::  
  
Chichiri: But...now we can't summon Suzaku, no da... -_-;;;;;;  
  
Rest of the Suzaku Six: so why go home????????  
  
Chichiri: hmmmm.......  
  
Ren: ::reeelly reeelly happy face::  
  
Tasuki: ::stops killin Tamahome fer a sec:: i donno bout you all, but Im not leavin...this place is too cool...especially....::blushies:: that chick Ren....  
  
::Hotohori comes out of his coma from gettin so turned on by seein himself in the mirror::  
  
Hotohori: ::wipes drool from mouth:: Hellooooo.....so...eh...where are we??  
  
Rest of the Suzaku Six: YOUR HIGHNESS!! Where were you.....????!!  
  
Hotohori: ::shrugs::  
  
::SmarterChild pops in the room::  
  
All: WHOAAAAAA!!! ROBOT THINGY!!!!!!!! ::jump on him::  
  
SmarterChild: oh, so now im a robot, eh?  
  
Nuriko: whats...a....robot?????  
  
Chichiri: ::whispers to Nuriko:: im not quite sure, no da....  
  
Chiriko: ::sees SmarterChild:: HEY BUDDY!!! WHERE YA BEEN?!!  
  
SmarterChild: Where have you been, you say? i'm not sure.  
  
Chiriko: .....  
  
Tasuki: ::gets freaked out by SmarterChild:: WHOAAAA!!!! ::hides in Rens shirt::  
  
Ren: teehee ^_~  
  
Hotohori: So...who are all these people? And....WHO IS THAT GIRL?  
  
Ren: ^^ you should be asking ME that! I wished you all here because I was bored! And these ::points to her friends:: ARE MY PEOPLE!!!!  
  
Hotohori: whoa...youre an empress?  
  
Ren: no.  
  
Hotohori: .......???  
  
::invites Shei-chan over::  
  
Shei: OO;;; ::sees Hotohori & runs to him:: HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotohori: ::sighs:: another one of my fans, i guess.....  
  
Shei: ::sweatdrops:: Ren...how the heck did you get them all here??!!!!  
  
Ren: ....i wished them here...  
  
Shei: Oh.....::loves on Hotohori::  
  
Hotohori: eh......WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!  
  
Shei: im...im...just....  
  
Hotohori: ....im just WAITING...  
  
Shei: ....im...im..just...SO HAPPY TO SEE YOOOUU!!!!!!!  
  
Hotohori: well then. ^^  
  
Shei: ??????? O.o  
  
Hotohori: ::carries her off on his shoulders::  
  
Hotohori & Shannon: byeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
Ren: ...i bet i can guess what theyre gonna do!! ^^  
  
Tasuki: ::pops up from outta Rens shirt:: hehe...lets do it too!!  
  
Ren: akay! ^^::hops in her shirt with him::  
  
Trunks: ORGY PARTY!!!!!!!! ::jumps around::  
  
Ren: ::sticks her head outta her shirt:: NOT IN MY ROOM.  
  
Trunks: -_- fiiine....BUT IM BRINGIN MY MONKEYS IN HERE!!!!  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
Tamahome: ::sits in a dark corner sniffling about Miakas death::  
  
Nuriko: oh poor Tama-kins!!! ::goes over & sits with him::  
  
Trunks: ::opens up a huge bag filled with monkeys::  
  
Monkeys: ::hop out of the bag::  
  
Trunks: d00d!! my MONKEYS!!! ::rapes them all::  
  
Gohan: ::still trying to get his head out of the toilet:: err---HELP!!!!!  
  
Videl: ::runs to the toilet & helps him out::  
  
Gohan: ::head covered with shit::  
  
Ranko: HEY SHIT HEAD!!!! ::waves to Gohan::  
  
Gohan: grrrrrrr......  
  
Ren: ::getting fucked by Tasuki in her shirt::  
  
::all hear the noises coming from the shirt::  
  
All: d0000d! Tasuki finally found a girl he likes.....  
  
Chichiri: no da!  
  
Chiriko: good for him...^^  
  
Tamahome: ::commits suicide::  
  
::all celebrate:: YAY!!! ALL THE IDIOTS ARE OFF THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Ren & Tasuki: ::come outta the shirt:: YAAY!!!!  
  
SmarterChild: ::blows up::  
  
Ren: ::snortles::  
  
::all start snortling::  
  
::suddenly weedles start crawling out of Rens floor::  
  
Ren: ::sweatdrops:: uh oh...  
  
::all sweatdrops::  
  
::weedles start crawling up everyones legs::  
  
Nuriko: WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!!!!  
  
Ren: .....weedles...  
  
Nuriko: ??!!!!  
  
Ren: ...dont move a muscle.....  
  
::everyone stands still::  
  
::weedles start crawlin up everyones butts::  
  
All: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Ren: ::says a spell:: "isaki epa mehinam....eto ca feh nam!"  
  
::all weedles disappear::  
  
Everyone: OO;; they are gone!  
  
Ren: YEP!! all cuz o ME!! =D  
  
::everyone huggles her::  
  
Ren: YAAY!! ^^  
  
Suzaku Six: do you know how to send us back???  
  
Ren: err--- ::sweatdrop:: nooo.....  
  
Suzaku Six: THEN WE CAN ALL LIVE HERE!!!!!  
  
Ren: ^^ yep!! =D  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
